Ambrosia Pt.1
by Chiba Miouno
Summary: Sequel to The 12th Hour- Usagi is possessed by the angry god-Queen who swears revenge on Ami and the scouts. The remaining scouts are called to Ancient Greece and a prosphesy is revealed that could change one scouts life forever.


AMBROSIA  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Starting Where We Left Off  
  
Cupid stepped away from the spot where he watched Mizuno Ami in his minds eye. He paused cautiously as he walked past Apollo's living quarters atop their heavenly home, 'I'll just go a tad quieter,' he thought. The gods were angered with him especially Apollo and he had no way of convincing them otherwise, no one could be angered with Juno though. She was to powerful, even her own husband cowered under her wrath. Apollo wandered out of his home.  
  
"Hello, oh traitorous one."  
  
"Hello Apollo," Cupid answered dryly.  
  
" What have you been doing lately," Apollo said with fake cheer.  
  
" Thinking," said Cupid.  
  
" That's what this whole shunning exercise is for and because Minerva, Mercury, and I are the only ones who can talk to you, and we're not very happy I suggest you get out of my way."  
  
" I was thinking," Cupid muttered.  
  
" I know," said Apollo, his face turning vindictive Apollo calmed, and turned away. He called to Cupid, walking away his back turned, " I will never forget what you did to her in Rome, her and Sailor Jupiter. Its unforgiveable to me."  
  
As Cupid shuddered, two blue green and golden flecked eyes appeared behind him. " You're such a looser Cupid. You don't have to put up with that."  
  
Cupid didn't even turn, " Hello Juno."  
  
" You know, " she said getting closer to him her breath on his ear. " I could help."  
  
" I will not be......."  
  
" SSSHHHH," Juno said putting a finger on Cupids lips. " You will help me and your reward will be the Mercury Senshi."  
  
Cupid's interest was peaked. " What do I have to do?"  
  
Juno smiled, " simple, possess the body of Urawa Ryo and I'll take it from there, after that you might have to leave his body and take someone else's but it will be worth it........I was going to say trust me but I know you don't."  
  
" Exactly," Cupid quipped icily, " and if this is a trick there will be hell to pay."  
  
" OK, well, yes." Juno said without feeling. She waved her hand, " This evening take him, the young man won't fight for he knows what is to happen. Good day."  
  
  
  
Ryo sat on the couch in his apartment staring out the window, it was only a matter of time........ seconds...........now.  
  
  
  
At that point in time the senshi were quite busy, another spirit had attacked Tokyo. " GET DOWN SAILOR MERCURY!" Someone screamed, it was either Sailor Uranus or Sailor Jupiter, she wasn't sure. It wasn't a monster or a droid, it was odd. A spirit decked in black with no legs and two eyes where a head should be. Sailor Mercury stood and analyzed it. It was sucking them dry. It wouldn't stop either. It had to get rid of all its energy and fade out, it was some kind of parasite it lived on the energy of others.  
  
" DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
" NO SAILOR NEPTUNE!!!" Sailor Mercury had calculated that the spirit would be at full power at that moment. Sailor Neptune disappeared, her Aqua Mirror Talisman fell where she used to exist. "JUST DODGE HIM SCOUTS! "  
  
" What," asked Rei. Sailor Uranus was in shock.  
  
" My readings show he's some type of parasite," Sailor Mercury shouted as she dodged some kind of light coming from the direction of the parasite spirit. The Sailor Scouts dodged, Sailor Moon got hit a couple times but never seemed to get hurt her eye color changed though, from blue to blue green and gold flecked.  
  
  
  
At Michuru and Haruka's apartment the senshi debated, Usagi had an unusual interest in the events to come to pass. Who would keep the Aqua Mirror? This was an answer for the gods, and the gods alone. Usagi held her crystal and the mirror her eyes closed, she waited for an answer.  
  
After and incredibly long silence Usagi's eyes opened and she handed the mirror to Ami. "Guard it well." Usagi then went to the kitchen without a word, undoubtedly for a snack. Haruka sat up and left, when asked where she answered with a wave of her hand.  
  
" She's going for a drive," Hotaru informed them.  
  
" I have to go home," said Ami.  
  
" I'll walk with you," said Rei, "do you guys want to come?" The question, obviously directed at Minako and Makoto, was responded with a nod. The four left without a word. The house was quiet as Hotaru went into her room for some seclusion.  
  
Hotaru was used to loosing people she loved so this was no shock to her. The fact was she wasn't expecting it, she thought Michuru could take care of herself or at least Haruka could take care of them both. What would happen now? Who would play piano before they all went to bed or help her with her homework? Michuru was like a mother to her, loosing that was crushing. She needed a glass of water, this was too much.  
  
Usagi came out of the kitchen her eyes still the irregular color. " Setsuna, you know who I am, do you not ?"  
  
" I know," Setsuna said. " You are Juno. Why are you here, you have caused enough destruction by sending the parasite? "  
  
" My work is not yet over."  
  
" WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Setsuna whispered in a threatening tone.  
  
" Sailor Mercury."  
  
" You didn't need to destroy Sailor Neptune for her."  
  
" I concur," Juno smiled. " but it was fun, and it won't be the last."  
  
" I repeat my question," Setsuna said sitting down on the couch. " What do  
  
you want from us?"  
  
" I want Sailor Mercury and.........and a win over my husband. The gods know I love him but he always wins and it's getting to be old." Juno sat down beside Setsuna. " I created you, when Pluto was to busy with his underworld business he entrusted the creation of your nature to me. I made you with feelings."  
  
" Feelings of jealousy," said Setsuna whispering blankly. " this is my love for Mamoru, your sick design?"  
  
" Correct."  
  
" The stars do not lie but men and gods do, and nor does time. Your way will be stopped and discovered."  
  
Juno shrugged in Usagi's body. " If I get caught, so what? I want your help. I will grant you a reward for your loyalty, Mamoru perhaps? Even in Usagi's body I don't want him even though he is quite handsome........"  
  
" No."  
  
" Really?" Juno said bearing down into her.  
  
Setsuna quivered....." yes."  
  
" Good," Juno smiled. " Turn on the television."  
  
Setsuna turned the machine on with the remote control. It boomed out to them saying:  
  
Late breaking news......The young lady racer was killed today an accident brought on by carelessness researchers say. Haruka belongings are held......  
  
" You're a monster." Setsuna said turning to Juno angrily.  
  
" I know." Juno said smiling.  
  
They never noticed Hotaru's light breathing as she was listening in from the kitchen.  
  
  
  
The senshi were once again gathered at the apartment after retrieving the Space sword. The apartment was now Hotaru's and Setsuna's but it would always belong to Michuru and Haruka to the senshi.  
  
In the end the sword went to Makoto. Again the senshi left in groups. Usagi leaving with the rest of the inner senshi. Hotaru never forgot what she heard. She had to do something, something drastic.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Events  
  
Ami stepped into her mansion the rain pouring on her window. She loved rain. It gave character and reassurance. She thought of the events of the day. Her mother was in Rome, in a conference of some type and Usagi...........was acting strange.......responsible.  
  
She climbed up the massive stairwell her long ankle-length blue and silver mooned skirt was a mess. She reached the 12th step of 15 and heard a breathing, not her own. " WHO'S THERE."  
  
" It's just me," came a voice.  
  
Ami breathed a sigh of relief, " Ryo-kun?"  
  
" Yes, I'm sorry if I scared you."  
  
" You did give me scare."  
  
" Ummm, Ami.......I want to talk to you can we go to dinner?"  
  
Ami shook her head, " I'm sorry Ryo-kun. There has been some odd Sailor business and I'm so tired........"  
  
" Oh, breakfast then?"  
  
Ami smiled " sure, why not."  
  
" You don't look too grand, do you want me to fix you some tea Ami?"  
  
" That would be lovely but....."  
  
" No you just sit back," Ryo-kun whispered, " relax."  
  
He's so convincing, Ami thought, Ami went up to her room and Ryo went downstairs to prepare her tea.  
  
  
  
Cupid didn't know whether Ami would figure out it was him or not. He didn't know the disposition of this....Urawa Ryo but it was obviously not his. Mellowed perhaps. Ami looked so beautiful,  
  
as always. He wondered what Juno had planned.....  
  
  
  
Ami listened to her messages, three from colleges in the United States, and Germany, and England. She was thinking seriously about John Hopkin's University in the U.S........... The fourth message was from her study partner at school Shitoko Ino, a very bright individual extremely sweet, Usagi said he had a crush on her but Ami only had eyes for Ryo-kun. Shitoko was extremely handsome though, with dark black hair and violet blue eyes..........  
  
" Who's Shitoko Ino, Ami?"  
  
Ami jumped. " I didn't hear you come in Ryo. And Shitoko my study partner from  
  
school. "  
  
Ryo-kun didn't look relieved. "Oh.......really, I should meet him. Here is your tea Ami. Goodnight, until tomorrow."  
  
" Arigatou Ryo-kun."  
  
" Goodnight Ami," he kissed her on the cheek and left the house.  
  
Ami changed into her blue silk pajamas and rested in an easy-chair. The sound of the rain was comforting as she opened a book an almost dozed off and she would've, if it weren't for.........  
  
" DING DONG"  
  
" The door?" Ami said aloud to herself.  
  
She went downstairs to get it. The pounding knock was soft yet commanding, it wasn't Usagi or Minako, they usually knocked, rang the bell, and rang and knocked and......well, it was annoying. Rei never knocked she just rang the bell and Makoto knocked much harder. Who was it ?  
  
She looked out the peep hole to see a small and shivering Tomoe Hotaru.  
  
" Hotaru?"  
  
" Hello Ami, I need to tell you and the rest of the inner senshi something and I couldn't go to Usagi and they'd look for me at Rei's and Minako and Makoto live to far away so I came to you."  
  
" Who is they?"  
  
" First call the senshi, BUT NOT SAILOR MOON JUST NOT SAILOR MOON!"  
  
" Why," Ami asked.  
  
" I'll tell you when Jupiter, Mars and Venus are here."  
  
" All right, I'll call Rei first. " Ami said grabbing her phone and leading Hotaru to the warm kitchen at the same time.  
  
" Rei come over, Sailor business, come now."  
  
" Have you gone crazy Mizuno?! Its...."  
  
" Who cares what time it is......Hotaru......she needs us and its about Sailor Moon. "  
  
" OK, I'll be right there," Rei said.  
  
" Bye."  
  
Ami hung up and then dialed Makoto's number. No one picked up. Ami switched phones to the cordless to watch Hotaru. " You doing well enough Hotaru-chan?"  
  
" Yes, arigatou."  
  
Ami dialed Minako's number. " Hello, may I please speak to Minako, its important. "  
  
The phone fuzzed and Minako picked up.  
  
" Minako, sailor business come over NOW. "  
  
" Makoto is at my house we're on our way." Minako said putting down the phone.  
  
Ami turned to Hotaru, " They're coming. What is wrong."  
  
" I heard Usagi and Setsuna-san talking and it wasn't good. Usagi isn't Usagi."  
  
" I don't understand." Said Ami. " You mean, she's possessed?"  
  
" Yeah, that. She's really bad and Setsuna's helping her for reasons I can't understand. I don't know why this is going on, all I know is that she caused the deaths of Michuru and Haruka."  
  
Nothing more was said until later.  
  
A knock came to the door. " That must be them," Ami said. "You stay here OK?"  
  
It was Rei, Minako, and Makoto.  
  
" Come in guys," Ami said. " She's in the kitchen."  
  
They stepped into the massive mansion and carefully made their way to the kitchen.  
  
" What is this about," asked Rei.  
  
" This afternoon after you guys left," said Hotaru. " I heard Usagi and Setsuna talking. About how Usagi wasn't Usagi she was some J name, Juna or something like that."  
  
" Juno," broke in Rei. " What does she want?"  
  
Hotaru turned to Ami. " She wants you, Ami."  
  
" Why," asked Minako.  
  
" I don't know," said Hotaru, " She killed Michuru and Haruka and Setsuna is her servant. She created her she said. She created her with feelings, Setsuna is in love with Mamoru-san and Usagi said she would let her have Mamoru if she cooperated."  
  
" We have to tell Mamo-san," said Makoto.  
  
" I suggest we all go to the temple right now and consult the Sacred Fire." Rei said with an annoyed tone in her voice. "Ami can call Mamoru and tell him to be there."  
  
" I think Cupid is mixed up in this." Ami said almost talking to herself. "Ryo-kun was here and he was acting strange, too nice, overly obsessed. Like Cupid. How did he get in here anyway..." Ami put her hand to her mouth and breathed in in shock.  
  
" What are you guys talking about," asked Hotaru.  
  
The senshi told her about the 12th Hour. Minako ended the story by giggling about how Ami had a god for an admirer. " Finally someone with no faults, he's a hunkmeister (the word brought memories of their friend Usagi) "Ami-chan."  
  
" I don't care," said Ami, " he's full of himself and too persistent. He thinks I should like him just because he's Cupid. Personally, I have other things on my mind. I'm going to call Mamoru."  
  
Ami picked up the phone and dialed. " Mamoru, sailor business, you need to be at Rei's temple...."  
  
" AMI HAS MAN TROUBLE!!!!" Screamed Minako at the phone. She and Makoto sat down and giggled uncontrollably, Ami turned red and Hotaru looked puzzled.  
  
" What was that," asked Mamoru, " something wrong with Ryo-kun?"  
  
" Yes and No," said Ami, " someone else. I'll tell you later. Just go to the temple and tell no one."  
  
" Bye."  
  
Ami put down the phone. "That was just wrong, Minako."  
  
" You guys are very different from the outer senshi," said Hotaru, " more interesting."  
  
" We'd like to think so," said Makoto still laughing.  
  
  
  
The group arrived separately at the temple. You never knew who was watching. Cupid watched Ami though. He detested the body he was in maybe he could invade Mamoru.......that would be interesting.  
  
  
  
".........So you see Mamoru, that's why Usagi isn't here."  
  
Mamoru thought for a bit, " We have to face Juno."  
  
Rei shook her head, " She's invincible and we're not. We need the help of the gods."  
  
" I concur," Mamoru said. " Can you contact them or something?"  
  
Ami took out her henshin stick. Mercury, she prayed, I need help, we need help. What is going on?  
  
A large white form appeared behind them. A hoj-poj of gods sat in the blur. Ami recognized Mercury, Minerva, Mars, Apollo, Diana, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Neptune, Saturn, Uranus........a blur appeared again and Cupid appeared....late. Minako punched Ami's shoulder giggling and Ami again went pink.  
  
Jupiter stepped forward, " You are right Juno is invincible. "  
  
" How can we stop her," asked Mamoru.  
  
" I....." began Jupiter.  
  
" Ambrosia," broke in Cupid. " One of them must eat the Ambrosia."  
  
" The last Ambrosia on Earth was in ancient Greece before Rome." Minerva said, " We would have to send them back in time again."  
  
" What is Ambrosia," asked Minako.  
  
" Ambrosia," said Venus, " Is the food of the gods. Whoever eats shall become one of us. I think my scout would make a lovely goddess don't you?"  
  
" I don't know," said Mars. " I don't think she could, my senshi on the otherhand....." the gods began to argue about the qualities of their scouts when......  
  
" QUIET CHILDREN!" Everyone looked at Jupiter, " I'm afraid you forget how dangerous Greece was. Naiads and Dryads, minotaurs, Cyclops, everything you can imagine not to mention war lords. Whoever comes out alive gets the Ambrosia. "  
  
" Are you all up for it," asked Neptune. " The gods will be on your side and you will find rest in any temple but you must be careful we cannot control everything. Well," he said looking at the gods, " I can at least control my domain."  
  
" Knowing Juno she's onto you guys already and is probably at Zeus' hidden temple by now," said Pluto. " I'm sorry I let her make my scout."  
  
" Zeus," asked Makoto  
  
" The Greek name for Jupiter." Ami said dully.  
  
" I remember now, I learned that in school."  
  
" Anyway," said Mercury, " that's true about Juno. We should have them start in Athens and their ways to the temple from there. Juno won't expect that."  
  
" That's even more dangerous," said Cupid, " I don't like that. I'll go with them."  
  
" NO!" Mercury said. " I know why your going damn it and so your NOT going!"  
  
Ami stood and picked up a vase. She threw it....... hard........ it broke into shards on the ground. "JUST SEND US I DON'T CARE WHO COMES!!!"  
  
" I'm very sorry Ami," Mercury said walking over to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "I lost my temper and I'm afraid I'm not a very good example when I do that."  
  
" I know," said Ami. " Will we have our sailor powers this time?"  
  
" No," said Jupiter, " You will each be yourselves no powers at all that is one of the conditions of the Ambrosia."  
  
" I see," said Rei. " Who are we going with then?"  
  
" No one," said Jupiter looking at Cupid. " All of you, Mamoru, Hotaru, inner senshi, will retain some small part of the power that you have inside. Ami's intellectual powers, Rei's power is to contact us, Minako's power is to understand others through love, Makoto's is strength, Mamoru's is accuracy and speed, and Hotaru's is healing. Now go and come back with a god or goddess to teach Juno a lesson."  
  
Jupiter clapped and they were swirling in an abyss.  
  
Cupid jumped in the abyss last while the black covered the edges of the room. He was through with June's plans. He was working.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
In Which We Start  
  
Juno sat with Setsuna on the couch at their apartment. Juno meditated, Setsuna waited. " We must go to the past," Juno said.  
  
" Shall I take you or will you......."  
  
" I will take us," Juno interrupted. " My powers are much stronger."  
  
Off they went without a sound.  
  
Ami was again in Ancient Greek clothing, this time a dark blue and white long skirt and a blue and white top that reached only to the middle of her stomach, the senshi were all clad in the same arrangement but in different color, Makoto green, Minako orange, Hotaru violet, and Rei red. Mamoru was dress like a typical war lord, black leather and tall boots, he looked dashing as usual. Ami found they each had weapons, she carried a bow and arrow and felt a small dagger in her boot. Hotaru held a spear. Minako a whip. Makoto a two swords, one of which was the space sword. Rei a crossbow, and Mamoru a sword and several tiny daggers to throw.  
  
They stood beside a busy street in bustling Athens.  
  
" Now what," Rei said impatiently.  
  
" We need to find the temple," Minako said informatively.  
  
" HOW!" Rei yelled.  
  
They were no longer speaking the familiar Japanese, they spoke Greek and each dialect was on their tongues.  
  
" We can't just ask where it is. It's hidden remember. " Makoto said.  
  
" Well shouldn't Ami know," asked Mamoru.  
  
" Why should I know?"  
  
" Well, Mercury is the traveling god and......"  
  
" I don't know," said Ami. " but I don't know where to find the temple. Why don't we find a temple and ask for help?"  
  
" I find it quite unfair that they sent us on this trip without directions." Rei said grumpily.  
  
Ami looked for the temple of Athena so she could speak to Minerva { Athena being her Greek name}. They walked up a large hill to the temple awaiting directions to finish their journey.  
  
  
  
Juno and Setsuna landed in front of the massive stone structure that was Zeus' hidden temple.  
  
" They're not here," said Juno.  
  
" Obviously," said Setsuna quite annoyed. " They suspected your move my queen and they put the senshi somewhere else."  
  
" Mamoru is with them. I can feel it." Juno said shivering. " They are ready for us and they are in Athens making their way here."  
  
Setsuna looked at her curiously, " how did you know?"  
  
" I simply know," snapped Juno. " They are traveling through incredibly dangerous territory. Cyclops and Amazonians plus they need to cross the sea and that has more danger than I can mention. Don't forget war lords. " Juno said cheerfully, " they won't make it."  
  
  
  
Ami went into the temple quietly and made her way to the statue of Athena. Minerva, Ami prayed, what are we to do? We ask for your guidance. In the next seconds, it was as if time froze. The other people in the temple stopped and Athena, known as Minerva appeared.  
  
" Sorry we forgot about details. We figured Ami would lead you here so the gods made you a trail. This trail is for only your feet, you will be alone. It will take you three days to get to the temple on the trail. If you stray you will have to go the hard way which takes to extra days. The harder way you must go through sea, Amazon country, plus a cyclops lives near some centaurs by the sea not only that, but I must mention the naiads {water people} who are on Juno's side, not many but some are. It will be very hard. Do not stray off the path. If one goes off the path then you all suffer, but just in case. We drew you a map. Remember if you stray then you must start over again on the harder path."  
  
In a flash of light all the senshi were on the hidden path.  
  
Sites, colors and sounds melded together in one large blur on either side of the path way. No one understood what could be happening outside the path and they recognized the probable boredom of their mission. Night and day meshed together as one and they only knew it to be night by the heaviness of Hotaru's step.  
  
" Lets rest," suggested Rei.  
  
" I am a bit tired......." Hotaru's voice trailed off.  
  
Mamoru flinched. 'What's wrong with me? I'm not myself. Ami? I love Usagi and Ami and and...............' All his thoughts raced together as there were to forms in Mamoru and not one. Cupid had not had the power to draw Mamoru completely out of his body because he was still weak from taking over Ryo-kun.  
  
Mamoru blinked, he was loosing, Cupid was winning.........he was gone.  
  
" I'll stay watch," Ami said.  
  
" I'll watch with you," said Cupid through Mamoru. " Cupid is around here somewhere and you know..."  
  
" Good idea," said Minako yawning. " Goodnight."  
  
  
  
Ami sat around with Mamoru back to back each watching the end and the beginning of the path. All was silent for hours until Mamoru spoke:  
  
" Ami," asked Mamoru turning around to face her. " What would you do if Cupid showed up right now, this instant?"  
  
Ami, who looked peaceful, suddenly tensed. " I couldn't stop him but I would be agitated. He won't leave me alone and let me be normal. What does he want from me anyway? I'll never know he's so confusing."  
  
Mamoru thought of this for a moment. " But its obvious he loves you a lot."  
  
Ami looked at him and shook her head fiercely. " No it's obvious he doesn't."  
  
" Why do you say that?"  
  
" The way you treat Usagi you comfort her when she's sad she's special to you. I'm not special to Cupid he's a god, he doesn't love."  
  
Mamoru's eyebrows raised. " How would you know? Its probably really hard being him everyone dying on him and expecting him not to care at all and when he finally does care about someone he can't show it like a normal person because of the damn expectations people put on him. When he finally loves he has to hide it because this time its not a naiad or a dryad or a nymph. Its a senshi and they have their destinies planned out for them no matter who loves them what's going to happen is going to happen. He's in love and he can try to change destiny even if not successful, he can at least try."  
  
" Why would you know Mamoru?" Ami asked softly as though not believing what she herself was saying. "You're not Mamoru."  
  
" You're right, I'm not." With that walked off of the path. He disappeared and the senshi found themselves at the beginning of an even longer road.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
In Which The Real Adventure Begins  
  
" What the hell just happened?" Makoto did not look happy in fact nobody did because they had been aroused form their sleep in the act of teleportation.  
  
" Cupid took over Mamoru's body, like he did Ryo-kun's, and he went of the path," Ami said. She looked calm but she was fuming. He had heard all the things she said and what Mamoru said made sense but it was such a selfish gesture. She had almost felt sorry for Cupid then, now she was disgusted.  
  
Mamoru woke up his head hurting obviously because when he tried to get up he groaned and held his head up in agony. " What happened? Are you OK Ami? I'm truly sorry about Cupid I tried to fight I swear but I couldn't he was too strong."  
  
" I believe you," said Ami.  
  
Minako looked around. " I guess we get going huh? What does the map say Ami?"  
  
" Well we take this path to a fork in the road and then go left it goes strait through Amazon territory and that's why it looks like no one is here."  
  
" Great," said Rei sarcastically. " Exactly what we need....... I don't know why Cupid couldn't stay in his own damn body. He's very annoying Ami I see why you don't like him. In fact he's exasperating, atrociously so..........."  
  
" Lets just go," said Hotaru quietly looking into space. "And quietly, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves." At this she glared at Minako, Rei and Makoto.  
  
The senshi picked up and left. Amazingly they were never hungry and thirst never came to them.  
  
The events that passed in the next hours with the senshi are to boring to put into writing so we shall check in with Juno and her pitiful band of two.  
  
  
  
" WHERE ARE THEY!" Cried Juno is frustration. The senshi were no where to be seen. In fact it was as if they had disappeared from earth past, present and future.  
  
" Calm down," Setsuna whispered in a soothing voice. They still sat outside the temple. " You will find them."  
  
" And then I will kill everyone of them no mercy at all." Juno looked comforted by this thought but Setsuna was petrified. Juno made a note to herself tomake Setsuna hate at least Ami so her allegiance would be true. How? She'd think about that later.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Cupid was still hurting from his encounter with Mamoru. Mamoru had certainly fought to get his body back and it had worked. Cupid was weakened but the little information that he had gathered was definately worth every scar and sore. Those would go away, the trust in Ami's eyes when she spoke to him would be in his head for the rest of his days. It was all worth it especially because there is a temple of Eros in the senshi's path, or a temple of Cupid as the Romans would say.  
  
..........................................  
  
" Are you sure we're going the right way Ami," asked Minako. " Shouldn't there be a temple somewhere around here?"  
  
" We're within half a mile of it, we should be able to see it in the next few minutes," Ami answered looking around. " But from the looks of this place its a temple covered heavily in underbrush."  
  
" Why don't we ask the people in the Temple for directions," asked Minako.  
  
" Now your starting to talk like Usagi," said Rei angrily, "What if its Juno's temple?"  
  
" Yeah that could be a big mistake." Mamoru said. " Why don't we scout it out. There is one problem, none of us know how to read Greek."  
  
" I do," Ami said quietly. " But if its Juno's temple I'm sure to die. She wants me dead more than anyone."  
  
.........................................................  
  
" Eros, my Lord," said a beautiful priestess bowing her head. "Your visit is much appreciated."  
  
Cupid smiled his most dashing smile and rubbed his hands together. " I have a job for you. I want you to go into the forrest about 1/2 a mile or so and find 6 people, one man and 5 girls wandering on the path. Take them in. Seperate them, do not let them leave. If any of them become suspicious throw them in the dungeon. These two things I ask of you, the one they call Ami, do not touch, treat her the best of all and also, keep them seperated and gain Ami's trust. DO NOT LET THEM LEAVE!" Cupid calmed down and smiled. "That is all. Once everything is in order I will be back to see Ami. Agreed?"  
  
" Of course my Lord, I live to serve you."  
  
" Good," Cupid smiled. " Goodnight." Cupid left in a swirl of hearts and stars leaving the priestess alone in the harem styled temple.  
  
" Girls," called the blonde haired brown eyed priestess clapping her hands. " We have a mission from our lord Eros." She explained the mission.  
  
The 20 girls groaned, accepted the mission and left to reach the senshi.  
  
...........................................................  
  
" I hear voices," whispered Rei, " annoyingly DITZY girl voices."  
  
" I also hear them," said Hotaru, " they must be from that temple you were talking about Ami."  
  
A sound was heard, " weary travelers," called out a mellow female voice. " Come, rest in our temple." A red haired green eyed woman with very pale skin appeared out of the underbrush. She held out her hands to the travelers in a welcoming gesture.  
  
" To whom does your temple belong," asked Mammoru with an unsure tone in his voice.  
  
" Why," said the woman smiling, " to the goddess Aphrodite of course."  
  
" Wow," whispered Minako smiling to Hotaru, " it makes me proud to be Venus."  
  
" Is there any way we could contact Venus, I mean Aphrodite," said Rei catching herself.  
  
" Why yes of course," said the woman, " my name is Catra, right this way please. Girls," she said giggling, " come out."  
  
The senshi grasped their weapons premonating a surprise attack. 20 women surrounded them at once. Ami heald her bow tightly in position.  
  
" There is no need for that," said Catra, " we always travel in large groups because we are so frail."  
  
They're not frail at all, thought Ami, something is amiss.  
  
Ami tapped Rei's shoulder, " Rei," she whispered, " we can't go to the temple there is something wrong here."  
  
" They can't stop us from leaving the temple," said Rei, " and if they try we'll sneak out. Besides they're from Venus and she is on our side, and we are definately much stronger than them."  
  
" I don't know why I'm doing this," said Ami, " but fine."  
  
They entered the lavish temple thick with the smell of insence. The room to which they were taken was a large candle-lit stone room with pink chiffon curtains and an altar of pure white marble.  
  
" I did as you asked High Priestess Lydiana," Catra said to a blonde haired brown eyed woman.  
  
" Perfect," said Lydiana smiling and showing a row of prefectly white teeth. " Follow me." She beckoned to the senshi and they followed her down a long long hall. A large room full of pink, fushia, blue and purple pillows and 5 beds with drapes around them of the same mixture of colors. Candles stood on stands in every corner omitting a thick relaxing smell.  
  
" We have a seperate room for you," Lydiana said looking at Mamoru. " And you, with the blue hair." Lydiana pointed at Ami. " You may have your own room."  
  
" We won't be here for to long," said Rei rudely interrupting Lydiana, " we just need to contact the gods."  
  
" Well surely you will stay here for at least the night," Lydiana said breaking in apprehensively. "It is getting dark and the forest is very dangerous. Amazons,Warlords, and Dryads are all over this part. Nighttime is very perilous."  
  
" I am tired of the ground," said Makoto.  
  
" And some place warm to sleep sounds wonderful." Minako said.  
  
" And food," said Hotaru, " good food. All the senshi suddenly felt the hunger that they hadn't noticed before.  
  
" All your whims will be attended too." Lydiana smiled. " You will find fresh graments, hopefully to your liking on your beds. Come with me you two," She pointed at Ami and Mamoru and made her way down the hall.  
  
" Mamoru's room is here." She pinted at a door and opened it. Inside was a room completely white, black, gold and silver. It was in the style of the first room with throw pillows on a carpet in front of a fire place and bed surrounded in chiffon with sweet smelling candles burning.  
  
Ami followed the woman down the hall even farther, in fact farther away from all of the rest of the rooms. " Here is your room Ami of Mercury. "With that Lydiana turned and left. She stopped and turned back to Ami. " I hope you find your room most comfortable, there is a bath ready for you and a fresh change of clothes. Dinner is in an hour and a half."  
  
" Lydiana."  
  
" Yes," she said turning again.  
  
" When can my companions and I contact the gods?" Ami asked analyzing Lydiana's response." The woman silenced and became tense, she brightened and then smiled.  
  
" Whever you would like my dear, late tonight would be the best time though." She proceeded quickly down the hall.  
  
There is most definately something going on here, Ami thought. Why did they seperate me from the other senshi? I'm sure they had room for another person in that room. Ami entered her room. In the upper left hand corner was a large blue bed with chiffon silver star covered curtains around it. The window was high up and there was a room for bathing on the right. In front of Ami directly was fire place with many blue, white sliver and gold pillows in front of it. A vanity sat by the bed, below the window and the whole room was lit with dark blue candles. Mesmorizing candles that smelled so thick they almost made you loose clarity.... almost.  
  
Ami turned and looked down the hall, two women stood in front of the other senshi's door. They don't want me to contact them, Ami though tensely. Oh my gods what will I do? Ami took a bath and relaxed and pondered, dinner, she thought I'll surely see them then. But will I be able to talk to them privately?  
  
...............................................  
  
" Is she here?" Cupid asked Lydiana impatiently.  
  
" Of course," Lydiana said smiling and curtsying, " I would never fail you my lord. "  
  
" And you gave her the blue candles room, yes?"  
  
" Why of course," Lydiana smiled even wider, " after a bit in that room she won't know which way is up."  
  
" Pefect," Cupid smiled. " I will see her at dinner."  
  
................................................  
  
Setsuna and Juno sat down in Haruka and Michuru's apartment.  
  
" I still don't understand where they are and I have lost contact with Cupid. We must talk to the Fates," Juno said, " they know everything that goes on."  
  
" The Fates?"  
  
Juno looked at Setsuna as if she was stupid. " I suppose no one can take me seriously in this body." She rolled her eyes and paused. The Fates are godess sisters who know the fates of everyone and for the right price and with the right amount of charm I'm sure they will tell me where our good friends the scouts are."  
  
Setsuna smiled and said in a sing song voice, " and I will have Mamoru."  
  
" Of course my dear," Juno smiled, " of course."  
  
...................................................  
  
Ami dressed in the long blue garment layed out on her bed. Ami looked through her belongings, the knife, boots, bow and arrows....Aqua Mirror. This is how I'll contact the senshi. Thought Ami smiling to herself. She concentrated with all her might using her mind to manipulate the power of the mirror. The senshi appeared. They sat in a circle conteplating.  
  
" Why did they seperate us from Ami," asked Makoto.  
  
" I don't know," Rei answered, " Ami told me before we go here that this place was odd. Obviously she was right."  
  
" We'll see her at dinner," said Minako.  
  
" But where is dinner," Hotaru asked. It was a question not well contemplated by the senshi. "How do we know they won't just bring dinner here? How do we know that Ami is alright?"  
  
" We don't," Minako said lowering her voice, " we don't know anything about Mamoru or Ami."  
  
" But we're supposed to read the Sacred Fire and contact the gods," Makoto said excitedly.  
  
" Yeah but how will we do it if we don't know where she is?" Rei asked the senshi.  
  
There was knock at the door. Hotaru got up and opened it and there sat 4 plates with food on them. " I don't think we'll be seeing Ami or Mamoru at dinner," Hotaru said, showing them the plates.  
  
" You know," said Rei, " I'm begining to believe this is just a comfortable prison."  
  
.................................................  
  
Mamoru too opened his door and became suspicious of his surroundings, if only he could talk to the senshi. But Mamoru knew all to well that 'if only's' mean nothing.  
  
.................................................  
  
Ami opened her door expecting to be called for dinner. In her doorway was Cupid holding her dinner in front of her. Without thinking she let him in. What am I doing?! Ami asked herself. I shouldn't let him in at all, but I am so tired.  
  
" Ami my love," Cupid said sitting in front of the fire. " I see you've found your way to my temple, splendid isn't it?"  
  
" You know Cupid, I don't like it when people watch me eat. Could you leave?"  
  
The candles arn't doing there job fast enough, thought Cupid nervously. " I want to talk to you Ami, to clear up our differences. Become friends."  
  
Ami raised her eyebrows and began to eat. Maybe if I ignore him he will go away. Ami ate and Cupid sat there staring at the fire watching it dance changing the colors from blue to green to purple to light pink. Ami placed her plate outside the door. " Cupid," she asked.  
  
" Yes, Ami. " Cupid suddenly sat up attentive.  
  
" These halls are so confusing where can I reach Makoto, Minako, Rei, Hotaru and Mamoru?"  
  
Cupid lowered his head, " Ami must you asked me that?" He took her hands and sat her down on a pillow in front of the fire. " I don't like answering such questions. I really don't want you to..."  
  
Ami became alert, " so I'm being held here against my will."  
  
" NO, not at all you can leave whenever you want, you just need to know how to get out."  
  
Ami became sick of all his nonsense, " Cupid you said you wanted to talk so talk."  
  
Cupid stood up and took a deep breath floating himself to the ceiling and then floating back down his golden hair gleaming pink in the fire light. " There is nothing more for me to say but why do you hate me Ami? What have I ever done to hurt you ever so badly?"  
  
" Cupid, I've read of your love affairs before, you are NEVER serious. You don't love you just lust. You tried to kill the senshi..."  
  
" I was brainwashed, by Juno."  
  
Ami looked at him as if trying to decide whether he was telling the truth or not. " What you did, taking over Mamoru's body, was wrong and selfish."  
  
" I needed to let you know how I felt and you never listen to me. I never knew you before Ami. Just thinking of you kills me because you are here and I'm at Olympus. Say you'll take the Ambrosia Ami."  
  
" Thats not really for me to decide Cupid."  
  
Cupid stood up frustrated, " Ami I could make you love me if I wanted to but I haven't doesn't that show you anything?"  
  
Ami thought about this she stood up and walked to him, " Cupid," she began gently. " This is the final time I'm going to say this nicely, please get out of my life. I'm always looking over my shoulder making sure you don't just pop up, there is this ever present fear that you're going to show. And my mother? What about her? I'm a senshi my life isn't normal as it is but you....in my life..., no that would make things so much stranger. Cupid, I'm not in love with you. I don't think I ever will be. If you were to change that using your powers I would, deep inside, detest you."  
  
Cupid smiled. " Fine Ami, then you won't leave this place until you reconsider. Nor will your friends. I'm a very caring god, when you don't anger me."  
  
Cupid disapeared and Ami heard the door lock from the outside.  
  
  
  
Ami immediately picked up the Aqua Mirror and looked in on the senshi. They were fine, Ami didn't think Cupid was not one for torture...was he? He seemed so chivalrous he wouldn't do that to a group of girls, would he? Mamoru though, Ami checked in on him. He was pacing around his room impatiently. She needed to contact them but how? She didn't know how to use the mirror.  
  
Ami sat in front of the fire. 'What do I do?'  
  
" Ami," a voice said from behind her. She turned and saw no one.  
  
" Take the mirror in your hands and speak to Rei," the voice said.  
  
Ami recognized it, " Michuru?"  
  
" I am simply a shadow of my former self."  
  
Ami shook her head, " I'm sorry... but thank you."  
  
There were no more responses, Ami concentrated. " Hino Rei," she whispered. " Talk to me."  
  
"Ami?" Rei appeared in the mirror " Ami, its you, there is something wrong here."  
  
" I know. We must leave at once. Try to leave your room."  
  
Makoto got up and pushed on the door. It was locked.  
  
Rei gulped, " well Ami? Do you have any answers?"  
  
" This is the temple of Cupid. He won't let us leave, Rei we must notify Mamoru."  
  
Rei paused, " Are there any windows in your room?"  
  
" One, but I don't know where it leads or how far up it is. Our best bet is to sneak out and find the path again. Only the gods know how much time we've wasted. "  
  
" How do you suggest we go about doing this?" Re asked.  
  
" You'll see, just be ready, tomorrow."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow. " Are you sure Ami?"  
  
Ami smiled, " Cupid should never trifle with an enemy he doesn't know."  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Two Adventures  
  
The morning broke to the sounds of birds and the sun shining brightly in Ami's window. Ami looked terrible, she shivered and her face was ashy. Sweat dripped from her fevered forehead and her cheeks were sunken in. She moaned in pain.  
  
Cupid stood pacing in the sanctuary of the temple. Ami's moan rang out in his mind. He ran to her door and burst it open.  
  
" Ami-chan? Are you alright?" Cupid sank to his knees beside the bed. " My dear Ami, I must get you well."  
  
Ami moaned again and motioned to her things. Cupid gathered them up and disappeared. Ami smiled to herself, he's falling for it, obviously he's no god of medicine.  
  
Cupid reappered and carried Ami gently into what Ami supposed was a sick room. There sat all of Ami's possesions.  
  
" How can I help you?" Asked Cupid genuinely concerened.  
  
Ami saw the pain in his eyes and felt a twinge of guilt, "B...b..bring m...m...my f...f...freinds," she stammered.  
  
Rei, Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, and Mamoru followed a silent Cupid to Ami's sick room.  
  
" What is Ami doing," whispered Minako to Makoto.  
  
" Beats me, but whatever it is, its probably good."  
  
They entered the room where Cupid immediately kneeled down beside the trembling Ami. "Now what my dear," he asked calmly.  
  
" Their belongings," she said moaning. " they need them." Immediately their belongings appeared.  
  
" Please leave us alone, we can't have any distractions," said Hotaru picking up on Ami's game. There was an open window right next to Ami's bed. Cupid became suspicious but went along with it sending four guards to stand watch at the door and four more to watch under the windows.  
  
" Whats wrong Ami?" Minako asked.  
  
Ami got up and shook her head as if to make it dry. " Oh nothing, just wanted to get us out of there, lets go."  
  
Makoto and Rei smiled, " genius, perfectly genius," they said together.  
  
" What about the guards," Mamoru asked.  
  
" We're the Sailor Senshi arn't we?" Asked Hotaru, feeling the spirit of the group. " We can take on 8 guards, we took on Sailor Galaxia."  
  
Out the window they climbed. They were immediately ambushed on all sides.  
  
"Surrender," said Ami, " and it will be so much easier for you, please, we don't want to hurt you."  
  
The ambush continued as a response.  
  
Ami took her arrows, and Rei her crossbow and they did some serious damage from the inside. Mamoru and Makoto stood behind them taking care of the four door guards. And from the ground Hotaru and Minako and speared and whipped their way through the remaining gaurds being careful not to be hit by Ami's or Rei's arrows.  
  
The Sailor Scouts spent no time praising themselves on their victory, they fled quickly to the path with the help of Ami and the Aqua Mirror. When they ran about 3/4ths of a mile away from the temple they all sank to the ground in tired desperation.  
  
Ami looked back towards the temple," I told you to surrender," she said softly.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Juno paced around in the hall of the Fates.  
  
" Tell me," she said looking at the Fates maliciously. " Where are those Senshi?"  
  
The sister looked at each other, walked over to a fireplce where a kettle sat filled with boiling water.  
  
" Show us the senshi," said one of the sisters.  
  
Immediately Setsuna notcied the bowl take form. Not just the water, the whole fireplace became so real it looked like you could touch it. In that picture, sat the senshi, puffing and panting from their latest exploit. " Mammoru," Setsuna said softly. A pang of love for the whole entire group set in as she felt the guilt that should have caught up with her days ago.  
  
Juno turned abruptly. I must do something about her loyalty to the senshi, she thought. Juno fingered Usagi's hair, she was developing a sure- fire plan to turn Setsuna against Mizuno Ami for as long as their mission was complete. Juno looked down and saw Usagi's locket, this thing is terribly ugly and useless, she thought, I don't know why that stupid girl wears it. Juno almost ripped it off but something made her stop, it was a symbol of her conquest she thought smiling to herself.  
  
" Let us go, Setsuana," said Juno, " tonight the Senshi would come upon and Amazonian village, and they may not recieve the welcome they would expect.  
  
...........................................................  
  
The senshi noticed the sky exchanging its shade of light blue for one of black as the night came upon them.  
  
" Ami," said Minako," look, those lights, it must be a village."  
  
Minako turned and almost ran to it but Ami held her back, " Amazon's," she whispered. And as if on cue a group of women descended on their group. The senshi, one by one, were forcefully taken into the vilage their minds blacked out.  
  
************************************************************  
  
" A challenge," said a voice, " Hera suggested a challenge for two of the prisoners against our women."  
  
" Queen Carpathia," said another voice, " no mortal has ever beaten an Amazon at a challenge, that is almost certain death."  
  
" Andromeana," the first voice began again, " as captain of the guards you know better than anyone that when Juno issues an order it best be followed and obviously these people are not mere mortals. You told me yourself that the blue haired one's mirror would not be destroyed."  
  
" Can't we at least let them choose the challenge?" Asked the secound voice.  
  
" That is all we can do," said the Queen as Ami lifted her head. The black haired woman Ami supposed was the captain of the guards Andromeana, bowed and turned away from an auburn haired woman in a royal-looking chair. Ami looked around and saw that they were in a grand hall in a heap in one corner. Ami saw that Mamoru and Makoto had already awakened and by the rate of their breathing, were only pretending to be unconscience.  
  
" Mamo-san, Mako-chan, " she whispered. " I'm up, what is this about?"  
  
" Apparently," Mamoru said with a groan, " we're at an Amazonian village. From what I've heard since I've been up, our friend Juno tracked us down and told them to capture us. Now two of us have to get through some type of physical challenges or we don't get out alive."  
  
" I'll do it," Mako-chan whispered. " I don't care how hard it is. We have to get out of here. This Juno is a real monster and I hope you've all noticed that she has the crystal and if she figures that out and how to use it......"  
  
" Oh my, we're in trouble," Ami gasped.  
  
" Exactly toots." Makoto replied dryly.  
  
" We have to get out of here and somehow steal the crystal from her." At that point everyone noticed that those words had come from Rei. " I've been meditating. I don't know how we can get that crystal back but we have to do it soon because Setsuna is with Juno as we speak and any moment now she could leak out the power of the crystal, It my be just a matter of time."  
  
" I see that you are awake," said the Queen from the other side of the room. " There is no need to be alarmed, I have not heard what you have said."  
  
Ami stood up and bowed. " Excuse me your highness but what are we here for. The implications of our journey have absolutley nothing to do with your kingdom in any way shape or form. We are sorry that we may have been treading on your territory but please understand that it was not a hostile action on our part."  
  
" I am sorry," said the Queen, " But Hera's orders are not to be trifled with. When the Queen of the gods wants someone destroyed there is no stopping her."  
  
" We haven't done anything to hurt Juno!" Minako said annoyed. The queen looked puzzled, "Hera, I mean," said Minako.  
  
" Apparently you have," said the Queen, " her majesty is angered easily. She had special hate for the blue-haired one."  
  
" Whatever the challenge may be," said Rei, " I accept whole heartedly."  
  
" Me too," said Mako-chan, " If anyone needs to survive this its Ami because she knows where she's going. She's like the head on our body."  
  
" I am amazed," said the queen, the torches on the mural-covered wall dancing in her green eyes, " that you have such loyalty to each other. Hera described you as a group of hateful rebels without a cause but anyone with such love for another member of their group is worthy of the test of the Amazon. You remind me of my people, therefore, I will give you the chance to choose your tests as Andromeana suggested."  
  
" And if we loose," said Hotaru.  
  
" Death...... whoever looses dies." Ami whispered almost to herself. She looked up at the Queen, " I can't let that happen. You have been much to kind to us, letting us pick the challenges. If we win, I want your people to live. I know crossing Hera shouldn't be done. She is cruel and crossing her was not a good thing for me to do if I wanted peace in my life. Your people are noble and good, so please, if we win I would like your people to be spared."  
  
The Queen considered this. " This is against our custom, but something tells me...you are the child of Athena and wisdom runs through your veins. This selfless act shows me of your knowledge and wisdom beyond your years. Choose the challenges, I will consider you propostion."  
  
The senshi crowded together. " I am fighting," said Makoto without a secound thought. " I want to show Hera that I can fight anyone. She can't defeat The Bishoujou Senshi that easily."  
  
" I will fight," said Mamoru. " A knife throwing fight sounds appropriate. These women obviously don't have the practice I do," he smiled, "of course, who does." He frowned as if he knew that making light of the situation wouldn't help.  
  
They submited their challnges to the queen. When it came to Mamoru's callenge the queen frowned then smiled. " I've never seen such a technique but perhaps someone in my court will be willing to fight."  
  
The senshi slept the night away and much of the early morning. At 10 before noon they ate and at the 12th hour they began their tests.  
  
.................................................  
  
Juno laughed hysterically, no one could beat an amazon. They were gone for sure.  
  
..................................................  
  
Mamoru was up first. He streached a bit and put his knives on his vest. Across from him stood an agile looking blond Amazon they called " Calisto". By the size of her arms, Mamoru could see that she didn't know as much about throwing knives as he but she would still be tough to catch because of her obvious speed.  
  
At the sound of the trumpet Mamoru jumped into the air. She followed, she's trying to get close, he thought, another advantage, I don't need to be close.'  
  
Mamoru did a flip in the air that caused the Amazons to gasp. He reached the ground and threw his first knife of five. It missed barely. The Amazons stood transfixed. Andromeana smiled sacrstically. This handsome man would do away with the myth that Amazons were the best at any type of fighting.  
  
Ami bit her lip and crossed her fingers. Rei prayed according to Shinto custom and held on to Hotaru's hand. Hotaru watched with the same look of trasfiction as the amazons while Makoto and Mianko seemed to be in shock that the kinfe had missed.  
  
Mamoru ran and jumped into the air just as the Calisto came down. He threw another knife that again missed. He cursed his luck and swerved just missing knife thrown by his opponent. He did a flip and ended up behind Calisto. He threw the kinfe. It hit her shoulder. He smiled, third time's a charm.  
  
The senshi croweded around him in loud applause. Hugs and kisses were spread over the group and from her heavenly home Juno shook with anger.  
  
..........................................................  
  
" I MUST GO DOWN THERE," Juno cried.  
  
" Are you going to kill them," asked Setsuna.  
  
" No," said Juno," If I did that then the caurse of history would change and the Nega-verse would take over resulting in the collapse of the gods. If they die, they die in the present. But I would like to scare them a bit. After this next battle I think I'll show those senshi exactly what they are up against.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Makoto got up and proceeded to the center of the circle. Facing her was a huge brown haired Amozon called Olga. Makoto stayed calm and focused at the sound of the trumpet she jumped up and kicked Olga in the back while Olga made for her head. While she still had the advantage she took her elbow and jamed it down on Olga's stomach. Olga rose and punched Makoto and missed by a thread. Again Mako-chan made an attack. She dove at Olga's knee's tripping her and causing her to fall on her punching arm. Mako punched her in the stomach. The Amazon's roared but the senshi stayed silent. Makoto would win. Suddenly Olga got up and hit Makoto. She flew into the air and hit her back. She groaned but jumped over Olga and ran at her for a head-but to her back. She kneed her in the stomach. The Amazon didn't move ......1...2...3..It was over. Makoto had won.  
  
The senshi roared with happiness but before they could reach Makoto a pair of blue-green eyes with golden flecks in them appeared.  
  
" Juno," Minako whispered.  
  
" So you've accomplished an in-human task. You've beaten an Amazon. Amazing senshi, simply amazing. " Juno smiled through Usagi's body, " You obviously are tougher than I thought."  
  
" You bet we are," Makoto said jumping over her. She grabbed the locket and tossed it to Minako who caught it. Juno zapped Makoto in mid air and Makoto froze. Electric looking rays surrounded Mako-chan and she sailed to the ground.  
  
" She's not dead," Juno said, " but she's rather distorted. Take care of her Amazons," she laughed cruelly, " she won't be able to make the rest of the mission. I didn't like that ugly locket anyway." She disapeared in a flash of light.  
  
" Mako-chan!" Cried Minako.  
  
Makoto moaned, " don't worry I'm not dead, I just need a little nap and I'll be the great Jupiter senshi again." She screamed in pain and 2 Amazon's lifted her up and carried her away.  
  
Minako and Rei stood strongly over the semi-shaken Hotaru. Mamoru and Ami followed the Amazon's into a hut at the cented of the village.  
  
The Queen raced inside, " take your things and go. We will take good care of the strong one. The longer you're here the more peril. Juno will come back and finish the job! Flee. You may be the only ones who can defeat her and I give you my blessing. Now, go!"  
  
Ami opened her mouth to speak but only whispered goodbye to the now unconscious Makoto and took Mamoru out of the room. Mamoru had in his hands the space sword. He left his old sword at the edge of the village as a homage to their dear friend and comrad Makoto.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
The Cleanser  
  
In his heavenly home, Jupiter shook with anger. He called for Mercury. " Call a meeting for the gods!" He roared. He ponded on his marble throne in the highest peak of their Mountain called Olympus. "I want to speak of Juno's punishment. This time there will be one, I swear it."  
  
Mercury quickly brought the gods in. They too were angered by the injury of Sailor Jupiter and brought their anger with Juno on to center stage.  
  
" If we all band together," said Venus. " I'm sure we can do something. She isn't all that powerful."  
  
" I have a feeling," said Minerva, " that the Ami will shine again."  
  
The room was silenced. Minerva took the center. " There has always been something about Ami, something special that I never understood before but now....."  
  
" Do you think that she may be?" Breathed Diana.  
  
" It couldn't be," Mars said with a scowl on his face.  
  
" Oh but it can be," said Apollo smiling. " She looks it. She really does, doesn't she? Clear blue eyes...clean, pure. She has that will to survive and a superior intelligence and understanding for others. Every word she says is well thought out, everything she does is perfect, Mizuno Ami."  
  
" Don't exaggerate and that doesn't mean...." Neptune said. " I would think my senshi would be more appropriate for The Cleanser."  
  
" The prophesies stated that she would be hated by the queen." Said Saturn and Uranus together.  
  
" Unless you haven't noticed or you would like to block it out of memory as you have been doing, the prophesies are always right. In all my travels, I have never ever known anyone to fit the discription better than she." Mercury said smiling.  
  
" If she is The Cleanser than more adventures await her after this," said Jupiter, " and all we can do it watch."  
  
Cupid raised his eyebrow. " What or who is 'The Cleanser'."  
  
Mercury rolled his eyes, " apparently you don't spend any of your down time picking up any parchment."  
  
Cupid flipped him off and said, " at least I have a mission."  
  
Apollo growled, " I don't think today is a very convenient day for you to get your wings damaged."  
  
Cupid made his pearly white wings disapear with a sparkle and beckoned for someone to answer him.  
  
Jupiter laughed, " the youth of the dawn of the gods...I remember when I was a little titan..."  
  
Saturn smiled, " yes, I remember little Titan children."  
  
" Goddamnit just tell me what Ami might be!" Cupid yelled this so loud the mountain shook. "If it is anything that may harm her...I'll lay down my god-hood and my life so that she may live." he added in a whisper.  
  
Mercury, Apollo, and Minerva looked at each other shocked.  
  
" I'm not giving up on her, I know that sounds selfish and it is. I don't care though, I don't care because she makes me happy and everyone has that right...and if she's not alive god-hood doesn't seem that important anymore." Cupid looked at the ground, blushing. " So just tell me whats going on."  
  
Jupiter breathed in. " The Cleanser is our hope for the future, at least the earths. As you know, the senshi are going to rule the future. But there is something else. After the last enemy of the senshi there is a new terror. Juno. As you also know, she has an absurd hate for the senshi. She wants to destroy them and without The Cleanser, she will. No one knows why Juno hates the senshi, she doesn't have one herself, maybe she's mad about that. Maybe she hates the attention and power they have, whatever the case she is obsessed with their demise. Juno must know about this prophesy and that is why she eliminated Michuru, the most obvious choice for the cleaser."  
  
" You see," Minerva broke in, " The Cleanser is someone pure and emotionally strong and intelligent. Someone others see as weak but is the exact opposite inside. For this battle emotional strength is nessacary. That is why we also thought it may be Rei or Minako but after the battle with Juno in Rome we thought twice about Ami but only considered her for a short time and then put those thoughts aside."  
  
" Now," said Neptune," because she has the Aqua Mirror she is doubly powerful."  
  
" Thats nice but you're beating around the bush," said Cupid. "What is going on."  
  
Uranus cleared his throat, " the The Oracle of Delphi who reads all the prophecies states that there will come a time when Juno will get so out of control that she will need to be destroyed. I didn't think it would happen so soon but I guess it has, Juno is jumping into a spiral of darkness. She has become terribly evil, we knew this would happen since the begining of time and did nothing to stop this curse hoping it was wrong. Luckily, when the senshi were created, one broke the curse. The Cleanser will destroy Juno, cleanse her spirit and then cause her to be reborn. This reincarantion of a god takes many years. As you know, this generation of senshi will be preserved and then taken out again befor the Neo-Moon Kingdom to save Earth again. During this time, The Cleanser will take Juno's place. Given a temporary god-hood so to speak. When the era of Neo- Moon begins Juno will be reborn into a new pure state and then rule again. When Juno is about to be reincarnated The Cleanser will begin the process of waking Sailor Moon and the senshi."  
  
" So you're saying," said Cupid, " that Ami will become Queen of the gods?"  
  
" Basically," said Jupiter.  
  
" If she is The Cleanser," said Mars.  
  
" How will you know, asked Cupid."  
  
" It will be revealed when the one called beautiful queen awakens her fully and leads her to her destiny," Pluto said darkly.  
  
" Amazing." Cupid said. " Does she know this?"  
  
" No," said Pluto, " no one knows any of this accept my senshi. And she is not able to reaveal it to anyone. Not only that but we do not know who this 'beautiful queen' is. Perhaps Sailor Moon...we simply don't know and with out her The Cleanser cannot be guided or revealed, without her the prophecys will have no meaning."  
  
" Will The Cleanser have any recollection of what has happened?" Asked Cupid.  
  
" Yes," Venus smiled, " all the senshi will know what has happened as will the people of earth because in the time between when The Cleanser and Juno switch places so to speak, there will be immense chaos."  
  
" You don't really know how important the queen is. She controls stability and peace and birth. Without her presence....." Jupiter said.  
  
" That is how the people will know in their hear of hearts what has happned and once The Cleanser is finished, by just seeing her they will recognize the former Queen just as many people can recognize the eyes of Juno." Continued Saturn.  
  
" The fame and power she will recieve...the riches," Cupid breathed. " For Ami?"  
  
" MAYBE," Mars said exasperated. " maybe."  
  
" She could be," said Jupiter," I can feel it. But all we can do is guide her to make the correct descisions and wait for the one called 'beautiful queen' to be absoloutely sure."  
  
" What do you mean, "right descisions"," asked Cupid.  
  
" One false move," said Diana. " and the senshi are nothing but a memory. So ends the world."  
  
" She has so much on her shoulders...and then god-hood, however long it may last." Cupid seemed to be in shock. He shrunk to the ground his knees pulled up to his chest a dumb-founded look on his face. He smiled...if he could win Ami over before....a little time with her was better than nothing, no?  
  
" So the prophesy has been fulfilled." Jupiter smiled. " I can rest easy. Meeting dismissed."  
  
The gods filed out of Zeus's palace one by one. Each hoping, praying that the prophecy will be fulfilled soon, for their sake, and the sake of the every living soul in this universe of hidden truths.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
The Oracle By the Sea  
  
The crowd around Juno was building, a few dryads here, naiads there, a few golden hinds and other creatured including some from the underworld. An army consisting of warlords, cyclopses, minotaurs, hags, dragons more and more kept coming. They all wanted a piece of Juno's power and if they lived they might get some.  
  
Juno cleared her throat and all was silent. Setsuna sat quietly behind her amazed at the amount of people that Juno had drawn, there must be thousands in the large throne room. Ugly things with lizard bodies, human heads, and bat wings from the Underworld called Skraelings. Uncomfortably big dragons and land serpents, hags uglier than Setsuna ever thought possible. Half men, half wolves. Half man, half bull. Half man, half demon....all here all for Juno, all coming to kill.  
  
One thing Juno didn't know and Setsuna feared to tell her. Juno had thrown away the crystal, SailorMoon's body had disgarded it and now their most valuable weapon was in the hands of the senshi. And unlike Juno, the senshi knew how to use it.  
  
" My dear followers," Juno began cordially, " it has surely come to your attention that my husband has been gaining way over me since the dawn of time...well, NO MORE!"  
  
The crowd cheered and Juno smiled at her choice of words.  
  
" My husbands pets, the Sailor Brats, are trying to find the Ambrosia but when they reach the temple, their pitiful little band will find a surprise. A WAR!!!"  
  
The crowd cheered again.  
  
In the center of the crowd, a woman appeared her face covered by a turguoise hooded cloak, "fools," she whispered, "when will you learn? When will you listen to the Oracle of Delphi? When will you heed the prophecies?" A warlord recognized her and almost grabbed her to give her to Juno, knowing that she was in league with Jupiter but he blinked, and she was gone. He left it alone thinking it was a dream.  
  
" We will wait for them at Zeus' temple and we will take them to the present and destroy them. Anyone who doesn't feel this is correct may leave. Anyone who has any questions may ask and anyone who wants power over my husband may join me." Juno curtsied and the crowd cheered for what seemed like an eaternity and Juno laughed and laughed and laughed.  
  
......................................................................  
  
As Mamoru put down the sword Ami felt the teard well up in her eyes. Now is not the time, she said to herself. I must keep moral high, she thought.  
  
" Ami," asked Mamoru looking at her strait in the eyes, " are you all right?"  
  
Ami returned his stare, she didn't like to lie but she was better at than people thought, " I'm fine, just fine."  
  
They reached the senshi, Minako was holding Hotaru and Rei in a circle that parted to let Ami and Mamoru in.  
  
" I've never really felt like I was a part of you before," said Mamoru, " I thinks its the greatest feeling ever."  
  
" Get used to it," said Minako, " once you have an adventure like this with us you'll never be the same."  
  
Hotaru laughed, " wow," she sighed, " I can't believe you care about each other so much. Your like sisters, sisters who fight a lot, but sisters none the less."  
  
Ami smiled, she never thought she would hear Hotaru talk like that. " We love both of you and we're even closer now." A light of determination came into her eyes and she squared her chin in a decided position. " We will bring this back to the real Usagi, " Ami said pointing at the crystal, "and we will do it in the present. With all of us there, I swear that unto you."  
  
The senshi and even Mamoru bowed their heads in reverence to Ami's speech and silently went on there way towards the sea.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
" See this," asked Ami pointing at the gound.  
  
The senshi looked up. " See what?" Asked Rei  
  
" Its a seashell," said Hotaru.  
  
" Exactly," Ami smiled, "Half of our mission is almost over, we've almost reached the sea."  
  
" But look at this," Mamoru said. " People."  
  
Ami looked at the ground to where Mamoru pointed. There were horses hooves imprinted into the ground and horse droppings around there. Ami looked closer, " no not men," she decided. " Centaurs."  
  
The senshi looked confused." Half men, half horse. Very wise magnificent creatures. They are not fond of war but fight if nesassary. They read the stars and are profound scholars full of honor and mystery. They are allies."  
  
" How do you know that from a piece of crap?" asked Minako.  
  
" Well," Ami began.  
  
" Here she goes," said Rei rolling her eyes and giggling with Hotaru and Minako.  
  
" Haha," Ami said sarcastically. " the droppings are grass and not the hay and oats usually given to horses and the feet are not shoed showing me that they are natural horses. Horses arn't native to these parts as far as I know and Centaur are."  
  
" Thank you Professor Mizuno for that enlightening lesson on Centaur poop," Mamoru said in a pompous English accent.  
  
The senshi looked at each other and burst into laughter, " Now you're becoming one of us." Said Minako. " Race you to the sea!"  
  
Minako took off running with the rest of senshi in a mad chase after her.  
  
........................................................  
  
Setsuna brought Juno more towels for her hot bubble bath. " Now Setsuna," Juno began from the tub, " I want you to eat the Ambrosia. While the the senshi are fighting outseide the temple you and I will go in and you will eat it. Chiba Mamoru will not be able to resist the temptation from a goddess, you will have him then. All I have to do is stop one of the senshi from eating that fruit."  
  
" Yes Juno," Setsuna answered.  
  
" OH yes," Juno said as an afterthought, " Even I don't know whats in that temple. It could be something terribly dangerous guarding the Ambrosia but not many things can destroy anything under my protection so you will be safe. We cannot fail because I don't know how to destroy Ambrosia. No one knows but Jupiter and that little Oracle and their not telling me so we must have you eat it before the senshi because we can't destroy it."  
  
" Of course," said Setsuna menially.  
  
" OH and one more thing and then you may go, get me more rose petals for my bath."  
  
" Yes Juno." It was then that Setsuna realized she was more like a mechanical animal the a senshi but.....as long as she got Chiba Mamoru somehow it didn't matter. Most people would say this was the point when she'd given her soul up to an entity who would only destroy it. But again, it was so so so terribly tiring to stop being used. It was like feeling tired in the middle of a blizzard, the snow is so soft....sleep is so inviting.....you just let go....... and plunge in.  
  
......................................................................  
  
" Hooves," said Rei with her ear low to the gound. She closed her eyes and breathed in, " about 2 minutes away, coming from there." She pointed towards the sea.  
  
The senshi were tired of running, Minako had lead them on a mad goose chase out of the forrest and towards the sea. Now they were at the edge, hopefully. Its amazing how little you think during running, as if the wind was all you needed and your thoughts had to struggle to keep from lowing away with it.  
  
Hotaru turned, " I can see them. Shouldn't we be afraid?"  
  
" What are they Rei?" Asked Ami.  
  
" Centaurs, just as you expected."  
  
" Then we needn't worry," said Ami, " just keep walking, we have no quarrel with them."  
  
Ami and the senshi walked on through the brush.  
  
" Fair Travelers," cried a rich learned voice, " your presence is requested at our village, come rest and speak with the Oracle of Delphi who has traveled here to speak with you."  
  
" The Oracle?" Ami asked, amazement and wonder in her eyes.  
  
" Yes," said a centaur with dark black hair and a white horse body painted with brown spots. " The oracle requests your presence do that he may see The Cleanser. The stars state that she is amoung you and he would like to speak to the one who will succeed the Queen."  
  
" What are you talking about?" Asked Minako.  
  
" We do not know of The Cleanser," Mamoru said confused.  
  
" We do," said the centaur, "and if you come and meet the Oracle, you will here a tale of an evil and a promise of salvation, a queen and a princess, a titan and his bride, and the one who will save them and their kingdom, that is our universe."  
  
" Is there any food, " asked Minako giggling.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and the centaur smiled, " there will be feasting," said he, "for the coming of The Cleanser is an event of joy for all who seek peace."  
  
"IM THERE!" Minako smiled and began to walk with the centaur while the rest of the senshi whiped the teardrops of embarrasment off their brow's.  
  
.......................................................  
  
The Centaur Village was a camp much like the Amazons. A center for meetings and huts surrounding it, but the difference was, at the edge of the village there was a beautiful guest villa and a temple to Athena. Also, if you looked out of the villa you would see a cliff overlooking the tameless sea, a cliff impossible to climb for man or beast. Centaurs were deadly archers, any enemy flying over would be shot.  
  
The senshi were guided to the villa by their Centaur friend, who they soon learned was named Cripirees. They stepped in and were amazed by the site they beheld. The walls and cieling were covered with maps of the stars, postions of the moon, planets, suns, and the philosophers who discovered, named and studied them. This room led to two stair wells. One leading to rooms for creatures and another for humans. Large windows lighted the hall and between each window was a globe. Amazing, thought Ami. If only humans had harnessed this knowledge now. If only we hadn't destroyed these creatures. At this time in history we didn't even know the world was round...if only.  
  
The centaur clapped his hands and another feamale centaur appeared.  
  
" Cecila," he said, " bring the Oracle. The Cleanser has arrived."  
  
Cecila's big blue eyes lit up, " which one Prince Cripperees," she gasped.  
  
Criperees looked at her meaningfully and she frowned and she raced up the stairs.  
  
" My sister," said the Centaur, " always the curious scholar."  
  
"You're a prince," Minako asked wide eyed. " Why didn't you tell us I would have introduced myself formaly. I need a bath..." she paused. " Oh my, I'm talking far to much."  
  
Criperees laughed until he cried his violet eyes shining with glee, " she's rather interesting isn't she? A joy is what she is, the stars said she would be."  
  
Cecila cleared her throat upon reentering the room, " The Oracle of Delphi," she announced. To tell the truth Ami expected a shriveled up old man, someone who needed a cane and in todays time would be considered for a Nursing Home. But what she saw astounded her. A traveler wearing a turquoise that covered her face enetered the room. The traveler pulled back the hood and a woman with long black hair in a bun, curls surrounding her face and blue eyes. She looked about the Senshi's age or older, in fact she looked like she could be related to Mamoru and she was beautiful.  
  
" Good Travelers," she said, " which one of you is the senshi of water?"  
  
" I am," Ami said stepping forward. The Oracle smiled knowingly, " well my child, I suppose I have a story to tell you. My name is Chiba Miouno. In many years I will tell another story," she began looking at each of the senshi, " starting with all of your adventures in Rome, ending with the begining of the Neo-Moon Kingdom. This story will be known as the story of The Cleanser and all will know the truth, all will see clearly the events of these years."  
  
" No offense," said Minako, " but arn't you going to die?"  
  
" There will be an Oracle for every era and an era for every Oracle, I will live until my era is over. There have only ever been three Oracles since the begining of time and I am one. I exist in your time in the same form that I am in now and I could tell the story to all in your world. You must understand that I can transcend time. I am but a young Oracle. This era will not end until the end of the reign of Jupiter, the fall of the gods. That will not happen until many generations have past after your great-grand-childrend's lives. After the rebirth of the gods a new Oracle will be chosen."  
  
"So your the Oracle of our time too," asked Minako. " Then where are you?"  
  
" In present day I am in the mountains of Cambodia and sometimes Nepal for the time being...I will never age outwardly but I will have many alias' before I begin my demise. For now, I am taking my name of generations before, Chiba Miouno with my eaternal Oracle name, Adela Makarios. Now....lets begin.  
  
" I am telling you a story of betrayel, and redemption that has been a drama going on ever since the dawn of time. I will tell you this story of the events to come and to warn one of you, the one who will be The Cleanser. I am warning you so you will not fall as Juno did, fall to everything that is evil and full of jealousy and hate for anything is possible, and your corruption is even more possible than The Cleanser's salvation of the world. I will do all I can to put The Cleanser on the path to goodness."  
  
" Umm," said Rei, " could you just tell the story?"  
  
The Oracle called Miouno smiled, " My Greek name is Adela Macarios, honor to your house and the house of your father's." This was how The Oracle began stories, she took a deep breath and began.........  
  
" It all began when Zeus, as you know Jupiter, chose a wife. Instead of the wisest or most peaceful or most riteous of the Titan's he chose the most beautiful, Hera or as you know her, Juno. Juno was frivolous, passionate and hot tempered, merciful and merciless according to her mood and jealous, very jealous. She was intelligent but not wise. She thought logically but not with true understanding of her actions. the Oracle of the time warned him not to choose her or many evil things would happen but Jupiter paid no mind foolishly.  
  
" The marriage of the two was a happy affair for all and so began the Golden age of the gods. The Golden age of the gods went well with Juno's temper and wrath becoming stronger every minute. By the time the gods reached the end of the Silver age Jupiter noticed a change in his wife so evil, that he feared it and consulted the Oracle of Delphi of the time. A man named Aramayis. Aramayis hadn't slept well in the last years, the same dream plagued his soul, he dreamed of sorrow for the people of the world, for your people senshi, for your time. He dreamed of Juno's betrayel against the gods, destroying what they had created for the good of the world.  
  
" By the time Jupiter had reached him, Aramayis had reached a conclusions, Juno, somewhere along the line, had sold her soul to material things. To power, to glory, to fame bringing with them pain and jealousy and hate. These things and feelings are sometimes even more powerful than the gods themselves. They bring war and pestilence and Juno, looking for something she would never find in these feelings, had commited her soul to gaining them.  
  
" When a god or goddess sets their sites on something it is impossible to make them let go of it without their own free will. Juno had no desire to give up her ways and so the world was in pieces. No one knows how important the Queen of the gods is to the stablility of the World. If she turns her back on us the whole cosmos will turn toward chaos.  
  
" There was hope, though," said Miouno finally taking a deep breath, " the planets of the gods needed protectors. Protectors from every evil, especially Juno. They would one day spawn the  
  
person who would destroy Juno, cleanse her and then rebuild her to a pure state taking her place on the throne of the gods until this process of rebirth is over. This senshi we would call the Cleanser, the princess the prophecy's promised would be our Salvation and the redemption of the world.  
  
" The gods each created one fitting their personalitys. Mercury, Athena and Apollo created the ice and water senshi of defense and wisdom, Neptune, the sea. Mars, war. Venus and Cupid, love. The list goes one until it gets to Pluto's scout. At the time Pluto, as King of the underworld, had no time for such things that would not effect his Kingdom. Because Juno was not given a scout, (and for good reason) he foolishly and ignorantly let her help in creating his. Juno made this scout with one down fall, one weak point just in case Juno would need her later. Her Aquilles heal was the Prince of Earth, every Pluto scout will love a prince of Earth. This is how it is written and only Juno can change this. As for now, Juno is using this against all of us. In this manor, the Sailor senshi, champions of Justice, were created.  
  
"The Oracle prophesised that 16 years before the downfall of the Moon Kingdom, the downfall of Juno would come. The Cleanser of Juno would be born. That, dear senshi, is one of you. Born 16 years before the downfall of the Moon Kingdom. Juno knew of these porphesies but took them lightly and to this day does not believe in them. She believed that with the death of the Moon Kingdom would come the death of the senshi. What she didn't count on was the astuteness of Queen Selenity, preserving you until the day of Juno's downfall would come near. For fear of the Nega-Verse, not knowing as her ancestors did that she was key in fulfilling the prophecy.  
  
" The Cleanser is amoung us, here and now. I cannot reveal her identity for that will be found out later but know this, she will prevail if I have to lay down my life to do it as Queen Selenity did. When the Nega- verse was released again and the scouts were reawakned Juno shook with anger and the gods cried out in merriment to have their senshi back once more.  
  
" Juno cheered for the senshi's downfall but as each battle was won she became angrier and angrier. As each god was happier with their senshi she became more jealous. And the thing that angered her most was the only senshi with an attribute that she wanted but in all her years had not gained. Wisdom. Never had Juno gained any wisdom and those who had it were considered her enemies. Especially if they supported Jupiter in anything. Juno was very jealous of Jupiter. He was not faithful to her as she was to him and he always got his way. By the time The Dead Moon Circus was defeated, Juno hated the senshi more than she could say especially the first senshi of wisdom and water.  
  
" Still not believing in prophecies, Juno sent a deadly disease to Mamoru and Usagi aligning herself with a naive and brainwashed Cupid. What she didn't count on was the senshi of wisdom and water gaining the upper hand once again and gaining the heart of the love god himself. More plans were thought of, rejected and thought of again. Juno racked her brain for a new plan after The 12th Hour as you call it. She discovered that by taking the body of Usagi she could fool everyone into believeing her plans, plans for leading the souts into destruction. She enlisted the help of Sailor Pluto, the only scout she could control, and began her plot to destroy the senshi. What she didn't know was that Juno taking the body of Usagi was the sign for the awakening of the Prophesy she didn't believe in, the prophesy of The Cleanser. The Cleanser has now been awakened inside one of you and will be reavealed to you soon. When the chosen one, called beautiful queen awakens her for the gods and guides her, she will be revealed and on that day, Juno will belive in prophesies."  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
To the Sea  
  
Miouno seemed to leave a trance and stood up and beckoned to the senshi. " Refresh yourselves bathe, eat and drink, may your scholars learn and your warriors fight, but leave before Helios makes his way to the peak of the day."  
  
"Noon? Why," asked Hotaru.  
  
The Oracle looked at her with sadness in her eyes, she seemed to hold her gaze for an eaternity, she then looked away and made her way up the stairwell. '  
  
"She's amazining isn't she?" Cecila entered the room and led the senshi to their chambers. One larger room for the four girls and a private room for Mamoru. She showed them where to bathe, where to eat, where the warriors trained and where the scholars learned. Then she left them as abruptly as she had appeared.  
  
"The name," Mamoru said. "Her name is Chiba Miouno. If she is an Oracle she must have been born in the Silver Millenium."  
  
"You think she's realted to you," Rei asked sarcastically as if amused by the prospect.  
  
" Maybe," Mamoru said studying her every move and following her with his eyes, "just maybe."  
  
Ami bathed and made herself a sandwhich of what looked like cheese, wheatbread, lettuce, tomato and what she hoped was ham. She made her way to the library to read the scrolls. They must have historical documents for the begining of time, she thought and she went to the farthest corner to see what she could find out about this, Cleanser.  
  
" I knew you would be here Mizuno Ami," said the Oracle suddenly appearing out of nowhere, " Cupid is looking for you as we speak. He has just heard the prophesy of The Cleanser himself. He has never bothered himself with such things but I'm sure you imagined that."  
  
" Yes I had," Ami said suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the subject.  
  
" He will follow you to the ends of the Earth and never ever learn." Miouno smiled. " He is one of my favorite gods and in many ways I wish I could be more like him myself. Carefree and frivolous and in some ways naive and innocent, but in others....Well, you understand. Ami he will never learn what you are trying to tell him unless you show him. That is the way he is and he will never change. That is my first piece of advice to you. Show Cupid your reasoning. Give him examples and make him think, you have that effect on him. He is more than you know though, much more than anyone, even his own mother knows. He hides more than he seeks."  
  
"What is your second piece of advice," asked Ami.  
  
" Ask for help when you need it." Miouno looked out of the large window of the library and out to the sea, " you don't know how far it could take you, asking for help that is. Call on whatever power you need. For those who ask shall recieve. A wise man will say that in this days future and the present days past and that is my 2nd piece of advise"  
  
" You are rather amazing," Ami breathed, she knew the wiseman The Oracle spoke of, could it be true that she was also of Ami's time of the whole era? " What is you next piece of advise wise one?"  
  
" My Last peice of advise is this, delve deeply into your thoughts. Look for memories and you will see the reality that is your existence. Do not fight the things that provoke these memories. Only in that way will you know the truth. The awakener of these memories will guide you to what you will become. The wisdom of the Silver Millenium is in you Sailor Mercury, all you must do is find it and find it you will, when the time comes." She paused, " oh yes, and watch Mamoru. You will both be used."  
  
" What?" Ami looked at her.  
  
" I can say no more than what I have said, I wish with my heart that I could. Saiyonara Ami-chan."  
  
The room was long and it would take several moments to reach the door, Miouno hummed a melancholy tune as she went, something Ami had never heard before. The tune and the Cleansers voice were hauntingly beautiful and tragically sad. Ami watched Miouno go but before Miouno could've reached the door Ami blinked and the Oracle vanished.  
  
Ami slept fitfully that night. Her sleep was full of half dreams. Her subconcious was trying its hardest unearth her memories of The Silver Millenium but succeeded only in making it even hazier. She awoke at dawn, went to the library and found scrolls of the Silver Millenium. Ami sat down and read, begining with the creation of the Sailor Senshi. The Queen of the Moon at the time was Queen Selenity's great-grandmother Queen Lucia.  
  
Lucia created the senshi with the help of the gods each Queen of every planet would give birth to a child, and from those children would come The Cleanser.  
  
Ami could barely keep her eyes open from lack of sleep and upon reaching the 3rd paragraph dozed off.  
  
When she awoke the sun was reaching its peak. "Oh my gods, " she said aloud. "We'll be late!" She got up and raced out the door and grabbed her things looking out windows to see if she could find the senshi. Ami ran down the stairwell to the hall. There stood Hotaru.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked. " We were looking all over the villa." Ami took the Aqua Mirror out of her bag and contacted Rei who contacted the rest of the scouts and was with the senshi in the hall in a matter of moments. It was to late though....Helios had descended to his acme.  
  
The senshi raced out of the villa thanking the centaurs breathlessly. They turned toward the sea and saw a terrible sight . A large cyclops appeared from behind roaring and grining his teeth. Centaurs ran about in confusion knocking down things in their path. Ami ran ahead taking our her arrows. Minako ran after her with her whip. The cyclops sighted Minako first. He grabbed her even though she struggled. In between his hands her arms were crushed and she screamed in pain. Ami strung her arrow, aimed it at the cyclops' eye and let go. It went into his iris with deady accuracy and he fell backward causing a great splash into the sea and dropping Minako. Cripperees caught her on his back and ran towards the senshi. Hotaru checked her out and told the senshi that her arms were broken.  
  
" Can you do anything Hotaru?" asked Ami.  
  
" I can spead up the healing process but she will need rest," Hotaru said, " can she stay in the village?" Cripperees nodded and Hotaru laid her hands on Minako. Her eyes fluttered open and she whined in pain.  
  
" I'm alright guys. I think I need a little break," she fainted and Ami looked at Mamoru who nodded and took the crystal from Minako.  
  
" Goodbye friend," said Ami. The senshi each hugged her.  
  
" I will take care of her," said Cripperees quietly. The senshi turned, each with tears in their eyes for their Sweet Senshi of Love.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Juno smiled, that damn Oracle aligned with her husband had not been able to prevent that from happening. Sending the Cyclops and a troubled sleep to Ami was the perfect idea. Now for the sea....  
  
.........................................................  
  
The senshi walked out of the village and towards the sea. They knew not how they would cross it only that the gods would provied for their safe passage. On the was to the shore they found Chiba Miouno or Adela Makarios or The Oracle of Delphi writing by the sea.  
  
" I just finished writing about the cyclops," she said. " I am sorry that Juno sent you a troubled sleep Ami. I should have known that the cyclops was not her only disaster. I do not aprove of the goddess Juno."  
  
"Its not your fault," Ami said. " Do you know how we cross?"  
  
" Soon a boat will appear Ami, it will have a white sail with a Moon on it. Board it and then make for the third island to the west of Lemnos. There will be the temple of Zeus, take these." She held out a coin and a key, " they will help in the last part of your journey. The Oracle vanished, her foot prints on the wet sand leading strait into the sea.  
  
" She isn't like you at all Mamoru," said Rei giggling. " She knows how to make an exit."  
  
Mamoru smiled, " I'd like to know how she is related to me," he said, " and have a long conversation with her in our time."  
  
The lightness of their journey had returned. They knew that it would be accomplished and they knew that soon, Minako would be with them in Juuban laughing about how ugly cyclops's were.  
  
The ship was spotted and boarded, and Ami remembered the Oracles words. 'The island of Lemnos.' " Oh my gods," Ami said. "Mamoru cannot stear," she said wide eyed as if in a daze. "We are going past the island of singing mermaids that lead male sea-fairers to their deadly shores with their song. We'll have to tie Mamoru down while we pass the island."  
  
And so began their journey in the sea.  
  
............................................................  
  
Cupid paced back and forth...Ami....Ami....Ami. How would he do this? He needed advise and he knew just the person. The Oracle of Delphi.  
  
Miouno was summoned to Cupids quarters by fat little winged cherubs. She hated their annoying voices and constant giggles and one day was going to rip them out of the air and....well nevermind.  
  
Miouno walked into Cupids gold and white palace. The throne room was full of ivory and gold and silver, minstrells played under pure white chiffon drapes and more cherubs fed Cupid grapes. " I'm here," said she. The minstrels and cherubs cleared out knowing that when Cupid consulted the Oracle it was a private matter. " You called concerning Ami?"  
  
" You never cease to amaze me Miouno. You know me inside out."  
  
Miouno smiled sardonically, " there isn't much to know dearie. Speak, I have buisness I must attend to if you'll permit me. Dangerous buisness."  
  
" I may permit you but you know quite well that my good Uncle Mercury.... you know he doesn't want you to get hurt. "  
  
Miouno rolled her eyes, " if you talk about such foolish things I will leave. It is not as if he told you himself."  
  
" Yes but I can sense love my dear, " Cupid smiled and sat Miouno beside him on a fluffy pillow. " You do not age as regular humans, how old are you now?"  
  
" Not a day over 164. Cupid why tease me about silly things when I know exactly what you want to talk to me about?"  
  
" First of all, you lie because you are over 3000 in present time. And Because," he said quietly frowning, " I just wanted to know what someone feels like when a god loves them but the god's love isn't returned." His golden hair turned a hade of strawberry blondish brown as it did when his temperment changed abruptly. Miouno was one of the few people who knew that, in fact she was one of the few people who saw the true nature of Cupid behind his suave exterior and behind that exterior lied someone in immense pain. To never have loved is painful enough but to love and not have your love returned after prior pain is enough to drive anyone crazy. Cupid knew more about pain, betrayel, love, kindness, and the wisdom that comes with it than most of the gods. He simply never cared to show it taking with the stereotype of air-headed love god. Miouno knew better. The truth of the matter was, Cupid knew more about the inside of people and their logic than anyone else and if he was persuing Ami, it was because he didn't understand her. Because he had never come across someone like her before and never would again.  
  
" I was 17 at the end of the Silver Millenium," said Miouno. " Then I was chosen to be Oracle and in the time we are now it is about 143 years after the collapse of the Silver Millenium and the Silver age of the gods. We are at the begining of the last age of the gods, the bronze age. There is an Oracle for every age, and....."  
  
"..... you are the last of the gods," said Cupid breaking in, his eyes rolling to the top of his head. " I know, you will be there for our collapse, I've heard this speach 4,000 times since the end of the Silver Millenium. Why do you insist on changing the subject? As much as I hate to admit it, my brother Mercury is perfect for you. He's learned, not as handsome as me, but you know he's pretty good looking...he understands humans like you and I do, and he's the only person who can keep up with you and your constant travel through time and space. All I want to know is why you reject him, the more I think about it you are somewhat like Ami. You're a bit more sarcastic, bitter, and candid but you're made of the same stuff. What makes you tick, why won't you give him a chance? He's not going to out live you. You have nothing holding you back."  
  
" Cupid," Miouno said, " I'm leaving if you don't be quiet and ask me a direct question. If I told you why I didn't love Mercury you would understand me totally and NO ONE is supposed to understand the Oracle of Delphi so you might as well not ask. I'm bitter because I'm old and I know more evil than any other Oracle should and I've seen how terrible humans can be. As for Ami, I know why she won't except you. I have taken a personal liking to that senshi and by the look in her eyes its obvious why."  
  
" Then why," asked Cupid smiling hopefully.  
  
Miouno got up from her pillow seat as if to begin a long speech. " You're right, I am like Mizuno Ami in many ways. I'm more bitter, more sarcastic, but more candid? No, Cupid, not more candid. She and I tie in that department and that means NO ONE is supposed to completely understand Mizuno Ami." Miouno laughed and threw a pillow at him. He blinked as the pillow hit his face and she was gone.  
  
........................................................  
  
Juno smiled to herself, now would be the time to begin her secound plan. It was crucial to the success of this mission to make Setsuna hate Ami. Now would be the time to make that happen. A little dose of sleep for Rei and Hotaru and Mamoru and Ami would be on deck all alone. Who knows what could happen in time for Setsuna to see it? Not that Juno, the sweet goddess that she is, would ever ever ever provoke anything.....no certainly not Juno.....  
  
...........................................................  
  
"Rei," asked Hotaru, " are you feeling sleepy? Its not even 9pm and I'm feeling like I should have been in bed ages ago."  
  
" I feel the same," said Rei. The night had fallen on the little boat. " I'm already thinking about those hammocks below deck. What about you Ami?"  
  
Ami looked at them as if they'd gone mad. " What are you talking about? Its only nine o' clock. "  
  
" I know but I'm so tired," said Rei, " lets go Hotaru, Mamoru and Ami can stay up here and watch the waters."  
  
Hotaru and Rei went down the stairs to the comfort of swinging hammocks while Mamoru and Ami stayed upstair in the moonlight, the song of the sea playing a fairwell to the day. Mamoru sat dow beside Ami and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
A pair of blue green eye with golden flecks in the appeared and the disapeared on the deck. Juno and Setsuna became visable and then invisible on the deck Juno playing Mamoru and Ami like puppets, bending them to her will as she did with Rei and Hotaru. Setsuna looked on with horror as Ami and Mamoru's lips met and they embraced tightly.  
  
Setsuna whispered to Juno, " what is going on? She doesn't love Mamoru? "  
  
Juno smiled a sad smile, " sometimes you win, sometimes you loose, we must get rid of her for you to have Mamoru, I'm sure its not his fault. We all must admit she is beautiful and we all know that men have slim to no will- power. She obviously provoked him."  
  
With those words, Ami began to kiss Mamoru's neck. He moaned happily, " I love you Ami," he said. Juno the pupeteer was winning. Ami and Mamoru were completely unconcious of the events coming to pass. Juno clapped her hands like a delighted child and Mamoru and Ami became even more passionate.  
  
Down below, Rei awoke and ran upstairs just as Setsuna screamed, reaching her limit. She could watch no more of this torcher. She became visable and grabbed a knife out of her shoe. She ran at Ami with all the force she had. Due to Juno's pupeteering, Ami was unaware of what was going on and she would never remember on her own. but Setsuna would. . Juno commanded grapes to appear in her hand and ate them like it was popcorn at a movie theatre. Rei dove in front of Ami and took the kinfe in her heart. Time froze as Cupid and Miouno arrived on the seen.  
  
" I'm too late again," Miouno cried. Time began again and Miouno could only watch as Setsuna continued to run at the oblivious Ami who simply continued on with Mamoru.  
  
" COME OUT JUNO!" Screamed Miouno, " You are truly sick and disgusting!"  
  
Time froze again just as Setsuna began to pounce on Ami. " Juno laughed, don't try to stop her, you can't grab Setsuna. It will be too late. "  
  
Cupid became enraged, " STOP USING PEOPLE!!"  
  
He dived and as time began he took the knife for Ami, screaming in pain but knowing that no matter how terrible the wound may be it would heal. Miouno took a sword out of her turqoiuse cloak, " I am the bearer of the Hinds Blood," she said impatiently, "if I peirce you with this you life ends." Miouno jabbed at her. "En guard."  
  
Juno moved, " Fine I'll take off the spell but who knows when it will be useful again?" She laughed taking a bitter, twisted, hateful Setsuna with her to only the gods knew where.  
  
Ami regained conciousness, " what the hell is going on." She looked down at Rei and Cupid. "Rei!? Cupid!? Oh my gods." Miouno made Hotaru appear.  
  
" Hurry," Miouno said in a rush," heal the Mars senshi."  
  
Hotaru cried, " she's to far gone. I can't."  
  
" She will go to Elesian Fields," said Miouno. "What have you to say, dear true friend? Your loyalty has prooven you to be a Queen amoung princesses."  
  
" Ami," said Rei painfully. She was pale and her voice was dwindling, her breathing became more and more forced, " you are the one, I should have told you but it just became clear, you are the one....The chosen.." Rei faded out and died.  
  
"The gods have called her to the Underworld, Pluto has taken her in his chariot and she will cross the river to be judged. The only way to bring her back is to make it back to the present Ami." More silent tears came out of Miouno's eyes.  
  
"What was she saying," asked Ami.  
  
" I cannot say," said Miouno. " Cupid still struggles to heal himself."  
  
Ami kneeled down beside Cupid. " I'm sorry," she said tears leaving her eyes, "you would be ok if it weren't for me."  
  
Its amazing how someone's concern for you can heal you. No, not just someone you love but anyone. It was like finally knowing that you were worth the trouble that was taken to create you. You finally had a pourpous. Up until then, Cupid had no pourpous. When there is no pourpous it is so much harder to fight for your life even if you know you'll win. Its so much harder to give in when pain rears its ugly head and calls your name as if death were to give you rest as if it were your mother calling you for eaternal sleep.  
  
Cupids wounds healed slowly, Ami's tears wetting his skin and acting as a magic cure for his ills.  
  
Ami's eyes opened ast Cupid groaned and pulled himself up. She smiled, " thank you, I'm glad you're alright."  
  
" Do you know what happened," he asked. Ami had never seen him so serious before, his eyes were calm and he looked older, he looked like a god not an immature teenaged boy. He softly carressed her chin and more tears fell out of Ami's eyes as she realized she had no idea what caused Rei to be killed. No idea what eliminated one of her best friends. Cupid kissed Ami's forehead and at the same secound she and Mamoru remebered it all, the kisses, the murderous look in Setsuna's eyes, and the evil grin on Juno's lips as she commanded their souls to feel an alien lust that they had never once felt before.  
  
Miouno breathed a sigh of relief behind her hooded cloak, Cupid was finally acting like himself, not putting on the facade that he out on in front of everyone else. he was finally acting like the love god. Sure every venture he had made before out of lust was true, but he could do that he was a god. But no one knew what Cupid thought when no one else was around, when everything was silent, when there was no fun to be had. No one knew what Cupid belived in when the party was over. Soon Ami would know what Miouno had kept a secret for more than 3000 years. Cupid had a conscience.  
  
" Be careful my love," he whispered tenderly in Ami's ear and then he left her, taking Miouno along with him.  
  
.............................  
  
Miouno clasped her hands together, pacing around in Cupid's heavenly home. " I cannot belive that wench did that?! I will kill her, wait no I can't thats against the prophecy. Damn her!" Miouno threw her hands in the air as Cupid only sat in his hand rubbing his chin.  
  
" Don't you care?!" Miouno asked desperately.  
  
" Of course, my dear." Cupid said placidly. " You need to calm down. Are you sure you don't have any Latin blood, Italian maybe because you are flipping out. I've been a bad influence on you, you're acting like me and I'm acting like you, the irony. You know what you need to do? Go back to the Dominican Republic, that beautiful little island with the good music you were in last decade and lie down on the beach and relax." Miouno opened her mouth.  
  
" I know what you're going to say don't say it, just shut your mouth." Miouno shut her mouth a surprised look on her face, " I know what you're going to say, 'an Oracle musn't rest, she must make sure the propehcies are fullfilled' blah blah blahbiddy blah. I just had the most wonderful experience with the most beautiful girl on the planet so you can't ruin the moment."  
  
Miouno again threw up her hands in exasperation. A cherub flew around her head giggling at her. " Silence you obeese, winged, dwarf!!!" The cherub began to cry.  
  
Cupid sat shocked, " you have never ever ever since the day I met you...."  
  
" Shut up," she said venemently. Cupid blinked in surprise and she was gone. After she left Cupid laughed, " you know," he said to himself, " she needs a vacation. He threw a pillow at the spot where Miouno once stood.  
  
..................................................  
  
Ami washed her face over and over again. Cupid had left a tingle on her forehead she couldn't get rid of.  
  
Mamoru walked passed her, " Ami," he said. " I'm sorry..."  
  
" Its not your fault," Ami said, " it was Juno and she will pay for this. No hard feelings?"  
  
" None at all, " said Mamoru smiling. " Can't get rid of that tingle where Cupid kissed you, can you?"  
  
" How did you know," Ami asked suddenly alert.  
  
" I know," said Mamoru. Mamoru walked out of the room laughing then he stopped. " Ami," he began quietly turning back towards her, " this is kind of a personal question but the kiss?"  
  
Ami laughed and then realized that he was being serious, " I don't know how you kiss Usagi but if Ryo-kun kissed me like that he wouldn't have to worry about Cupid at all. You haven't lost it Mamo-san."  
  
Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief, " Ryo-kun should be lucky to have your kisses." He laughed. Mamoru sighed.  
  
Ami put her hand on his shoulder as a conforting gesture, " I understand." She looked at the moon, " I understand completely."  
  
...................................................  
  
The Oracle of Delphi materialized in the house of Minerva.  
  
" Miouno!" Minerva said happily kissing Miouno on the cheek, " I havn't seen you in a while, where have you been?"  
  
" In Cambodia and sometimes Nepal," Miouno said approaching the threshold of Minerva's magnificent living room. It was more like a library full of books and a huge sofa and fireplace adding a studious feeling to the room. Miouno's turquoise robe swished over the ground, she lowered her head and was about to take off the hood that covered almost half of her face, under it her black hair was in a large braided bun, curls of black tendrils coming out on the sides when she saw it. Sitting on the couch was Mercury.  
  
" Why have you called me?" Asked Miouno obviously agitated at Mercury's presence.  
  
" No its not what you think," said Minerva. " It is about Ami, Apollo should be here in a matter of moments, do sit down. It is such a privelage for you to be allowed on Olympus you know and you should take advantage of it." Minerva left the room smiling to herself, leaving Miouno to deal with the only person, god, mortal, or beast, she avoided. Mercury had dark brown hair, so dark it looked black but the tints of light brown made it appear its true color if you looked closely. His eyes were dark brown or dark blue according to what he felt like that day. No one could denigh that he was handsome, of course, Miouno never had said that she had simply stated....well, long story.  
  
" Minerva asked you to sit down," he said. " She knows what she's talking about, she is the goddes of wisdom."  
  
Miouno walked in front of him, " I'll stand, thanks."  
  
" At least let me take your cloak," he said rising to his feet. " It is the epitamy of rudeness to keep it on in the house of a guest. You're hiding your beautiful face too, shame on you my dear."  
  
Under the cloak was a long turqouise Hindu sari with beautiful silver designs on the edges.  
  
" I thought you had been in Cambodia or Nepal or something," he said.  
  
" I was," said she, " is this 20 questions?"  
  
" No I'm sorry." The silence was defeaning and it continued for what seemed like a millienium but what was only about 2 minutes. " I can't take it anymore!" Mercury cried exasperated. "What in Hades is your problem?!"  
  
" I don't have one," she retorted, " you're the one who won't leave me alone."  
  
" I don't have to, I'm a god and I can do whatever I please. I've been doing it for longer than you've been around and its worked. I just want to know why you won't even acknowledge my presence when you walk into a room with me in it?"  
  
"See?" She asked, " its that attitude that makes me angry. You fly around the world watching people, poking into their lives when you should be helping the gods!"  
  
" That is my job," said Mercury, " to interract with people, travelers especially."  
  
" Why didn't you interract on the Titanic? Where were you then? What about the Hindinburgh or the Lusitania before World War One? That was not destiny."  
  
" So thats what your mad at me for? The truth comes out! It was that stupid mortal who died on the Lusitania that your mad at me for. The one you loved. He had your child with him and they both died. You think that was my fault, that because I was jealous I let them die?" Mercury finished. He sat down shocked at what he had just said, he realized too late that he had delivered a crushing blow. He put his head in his hands and mentally kicked himself for his vicious approach.  
  
" How did you know," asked Miouno her eyes widening with rage. " What right do you have to pry into my life!"  
  
Mercury stood up and took her into his arms. She pushed him back into the couch, " you knew......how? The only person I told that to was Cupid...."  
  
" One of his cherubs, the one you got angry at today, was listening when you told Cupid who was on that ship and how devastated you were. Unlike Cupid, I can put 2 and 2 together and I realized why you loathed me with even more passion ever since that day. I also know that your cousins great-great.... well all the greats arn't important, garndchild, was with him and he survived, Mamoru Chiba's grandfather. In the Silver Millenium you and the prince of Earth were cousins, very twisted family indeed." He stood up, towering over her. "I tend to investigate things that interest me."  
  
Miouno almost slapped him but he grabbed her hand a sardonic look on his face. " If I had a dime for all the times you've slapped me ever since the collapse of the Silver Millenium I would be rather rich."  
  
Miouno finally gave up and sank on the couch, " I tried to save all of them but I was too late. I should've known it would happen. I took the child back to Japan and raised him, faking my own death when it became apparent that I would never age. " She looked into space as if recalling a horrific memory, " I'm always to late, I couldn't save Aino Minako, Hino Rei or even my own child. "  
  
Mercury didn't know what to do, he had never seen her this way before. She was usually so strong.  
  
" I gave up on man-kind long befor the Holocaust, long before the Spanish Inquistion, long before slavery in Egypt." Miouno said in her musical voice. "Everything we do is wrong, why can't we just realize we arn't any thing more than human and everything we do will be full of mistakes? If we realized that, my child would've lived. If man wouldn't be such a ego-maniac maybe we could live together peacefully. But we never will and its my job to try and help man-kind understand themselves. If I were a better Oracle....I just shouldn't have been chosen. "  
  
" Miouno, what's wrong." Said a clear stong voice said to her she immediately felt relieved, the sun god Apollo was always good at making others feel better. "Mercury what have you done? You know she doesn't like you just leave her alone."  
  
Mercury shot him a dirty look and Apollo threw him his most lovely smile. Miouno stood up. "Minerva has called me with you on this day to speak of the senshi Mercury. I was with her on her most recent encounter with the goddess Juno and..."  
  
" You with my favorite nephew," said Mercury, " Cupid." He looked into her eyes probing for her reaction, " its funny how much time you spend with him."  
  
" Stop it," Minerva said, " Come together on this occasion for the good of Mizuno Ami. Juno has turned Setsuna against her. I need a detailed account of this event and I was hoping you could inform us all but if Mercury is going to act like a jealous child I suggest that he leave my presence. I cannot condone such juvenile behavior under my roof."  
  
Miouno began to tell the story of exaclty what happened up until the secound she walked into the home of Minerva. She recounted every detail perfectly because of the photo-grapic memory she was given when she became The Oracle. When she reached the part where Cupid left with her, Mercury stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Apollo laughed, "he's going to go see our favorite friend Cupid! I hope he gets what he deserves for being a pest. In fact, I wish I could watch them chew each other out! Round one, Fight!!"  
  
Minerva and Miouno didn't laugh with him, they knew the anger of Mercury.  
  
......................................  
  
Ami woke up believing that last night was all a dream until she noticed Rei's empty hammock and her bloodstained clothes. She went to the top of the deak. Oh my gods, she thought to herself, in all her confusion she had forgotton to secure Mamoru and any moment now the mermaids of Lemnos would begin to sing their sirens song. Mamoru got to the deck yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
  
" Weird night huh?" He said stretching himself out. The song of the sirens of Lemnos began and Mamoru became alert. " Whats that? I must sail towards it, its so beautiful." He dived for the steering wheel in the early morning light. Ami tried to block him.  
  
" What is that awful sound," asked Hotaru just reaching the scene. " Oh my gods it must be those mermaids called sirens." She too dived at Mamoru knocking him to the ground. Ami took the wheel but Mamoru was not so easily defeated. The noise was awful to Ami and Hotaru but Mamoru went crazy for it and knocked Ami down, grabbing the wheel and pointing it toard the isle. Ami grabbed the wheel and the boat swereved, seawater began to fill the unstable vessle.  
  
" Sorry Mamoru," Ami said, and she grabbed a heavy pice of wood and hit him hard enough to knock him out. It was too late though, the boat had gone of course and was sinking fast. Hotaru and Ami found themselves sloshing about in the sea trying to keep Mamoru breathing.  
  
The words of Miouno rang in Ami's ears, 'ask for help when you need it.' "Oh Neptune," said Ami. " We need help now." Suddenly Ami was being pulled down into the sea. She could breathe underwater, amazingly. She opened her eyes and saw that she wa in the middle of a bustling city and Hotaru and the now concious Mamoru were beside her. In front of her was a great crystal palace with a glass dome and pearls supporting its weight, its rafters were gold and there were roads going away, over, and to this grand palace. It reminded her of....of...Mercury. It reminded her of her old home.  
  
" What is this place," asked Hotaru.  
  
" Atlantis," said Ami dazed, " this is most definately Atlantis."  
  
They proceeded on to the palace without a word, only knowing that they were welcome. 


End file.
